Fine I'll take him
by iChelleable
Summary: There are some cuties even the cold unresponsive Sasuke can't resist. OS. Hints of Narusasu/Sasunaru. Reviews are Sasuke coming back to Konoha of his own accord.


**Disclaimer: seriously do I even have to. its pretty obvious on my part.**

_Dedicated to my very own dobe. HI THERE EMILY_

Sasuke and Naruto were trekking through the forest, bickering all the way. Well, it was technically one-sided on Naruto's half. Sasuke merely glared and answered in monosyllables or if lucky, an insult such as "dobe". They had drawn the short straw to gather supplies on the way back from their mission in Sunagakure. Kakashi and Sakura were waiting back at camp, with Kakashi probably reading his icha icha book and Sakura napping on her bedroll.

Naruto was just starting a long winded rant about icy stuck up jerks with a stick a mile long up their ass when Sasuke slid a hand over his mouth and dragged him behind a tree. Naruto could feel Sasuke's body pressed along the length of his back. He bucked against the hold Sasuke had over his stomach and when that didn't work, he tried to express his dissatisfaction by shouting various insults through the hand covering his mouth. Sasuke hissed at Naruto to be quiet, that someone was following them. Naruto immediately quieted down and Sasuke released him. Immediately Naruto went charging straight for the enemy screaming something along the lines of "You are no match for the great Uzumaki Naruto! I will become hokage someday!" Yadda yadda yadda. Sasuke quickly got over his initial surprise and ran after Naruto. God knows the dobe would be killed or at least seriously injured without him. (He didn't want to think about why that bothered him so much)

They both screeched to a halt in front of their opponent, jaws dropping in shock. Naruto's jaw dropped at any rate, Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. What sat in front of them was a (insert your colour here) puppy! It's tail was wagging so fast it swept up dust from the ground it was sitting on and a long pink tongue was lolling around it's mouth looking like it would soon be acquainted with their faces. Naruto bent down and held out his hand for the puppy to sniff, exclaiming over the cuteness of the little fluffball. Sasuke was more cautious and reserved, gauging the canine from a distance, for all he knew it could be a ninja dog sent to kill them. The puppy sniffed at Naruto's hand but seemed to be adverse to him as it seemingly turned up its nose at the offered hand and proceeded to walk towards Sasuke. Sasuke watched as the puppy circled his legs and sniffed his sandals then sat down next to him and started wagging its tail all the while looking up at him with adoring eyes (kind of like his fangirls). Naruto was miffed but quickly got over it and tried to convince Sasuke to bring it back to the village. "Aw, please, come on Sasuke, please?" Naruto pouts with wide, cerulean blue eyes in a ridiculous and laughable attempt at persuasion, shamelessly begging. "Please?" he pleads. "Pretty pretty please?"  
Sasuke holds out for an amazing 3 minutes before he caves. The glare Sasuke directed at Naruto did nothing to deter the dobe from picking up the puppy and heading back to camp.

* * *

Back at camp, Kakashi and Sakura both looked up in surprise as Naruto and Sasuke came trudging through the undergrowth carrying the little furball. After Sakura got over her initial shock she rushed over and started cooing and exclaiming over the puppy. Kakashi merely lifted a brow and Sasuke shrugged in return seeming to say, it was Naruto's idea. Naruto's arms had grown a little sore from carrying the puppy all this way and he expressed his discomfort. Sakura immediately offered to take it and Naruto willingly handed it over. Somehow, during the exchange the puppy was dropped and luckily landed gracefully on its paws. It immediately dashed off. Naruto and Sakura exclaimed and almost started after it before the sight in front of them registered in their minds. The puppy had dashed right to Sasuke and rolled over onto its back in front of him asking for a belly rub. Sasuke looked mildly annoyed as always and made no move to fulfill the puppy's wish.

After a while Sakura moved to pick it up, the poor puppy looking back at Sasuke with the saddest puppy-dog eyes anyone had ever seen. Even Sasuke was affected; a wrinkle appeared in between his brows as he frowned. Soon after, they packed up to continue their journey back to Konoha. Time passed quickly with the cute canine as a distraction and before they knew it they had arrived in Konoha. Naruto offered to take the puppy but Sakura refused to let him have it as he could barely take care of himself as it is. Sakura couldn't take it because her father was allergic to dogs and Kakashi and Sasuke didn't want it. In the end it was decided the puppy would be sent to the Inuzuka clan. They did after all specialize in dogs. Maybe this little guy would one day become a ninja dog! They headed to Kiba's house to drop the puppy off. As they waved goodbye to Kiba they could hear howling coming from inside the house. It was a depressing sound and they hoped the puppy would eventually settle down. They then spilt up and went their separate ways; Naruto to Ichiraku's, Sakura off to see Ino, Sasuke back to the Uchiha district and Kakashi no doubt off to read his favorite book in peace.

* * *

That night Sasuke woke to the sound of someone or something scratching at his door. He quietly slipped out of his bed, careful not to make a sound and give his intruder a warning. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch on the nightstand and approached the door. As he got closer he could hear, whining? Why would the intruder whine? It just didn't make sense. He reached for the doorknob and wrenched the door open, kunai at the ready. He was surprised to see no one there. Had he imagined the sound? He felt something wet touch his bare foot. He looked down and sighed. The puppy from before was sitting at his feet wagging its tail vigorously. Sasuke debated what to do and finally decided to take the puppy for the night, it was simply too late to make the trek back to Kiba's and he was tired. He scooped up the puppy and headed back into his house, making sure to lock the door behind him. The puppy seem delighted to be carried by Sasuke and expressed its happiness by licking his ear. Sasuke sighed at the contact. God knows what kind of germs it might have. He set it down next to his bed and promptly burrowed under the covers. Soon he could hear this annoying whine. Annoyed, he whipped off the covers and glared at the puppy. It was looking up at him, begging for something. Sasuke huffed then lifted it up onto his bed where it lay down next to his feet and curled up to sleep. No doubt it would've whined all night if he left it on the floor and he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep, unaware of his expression.

The next morning Sasuke was woken up by loud obnoxious banging on his door. He grunted at the sunlight that pierced through his blinds and slowly got up to open his front door. It was Naruto of course, who else would dare disturb him at such an hour. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a sleep rumpled Sasuke. He didn't look so damn perfect and put together this early in the morning. Anyways, back on track, Naruto started gesturing wildly as he talked, spewing some long-winded story about how this morning Kiba woke up and the puppy from yesterday had apparently up and vanished. Sasuke hid a yawn as he prattled on. When he was finally finished, Sasuke merely gestured for Naruto to follow him inside. He led a bemused Naruto to his bedroom and Naruto freaked out. "WHAT WHY ARE WE IN YOUR BEDROOM YOU PERVERT OHMYGOSH I DONT SWING THAT WAY" Sasuke sighed. It was too early for this level of volume. He grabbed Naruto's head and forced him to look at his bed. There between the sheets lay the puppy, lazily wagging its tail. Realization hit Naruto like a brick wall and he blushed at the scene he had been causing. Just shows you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Naruto tried to pick up the puppy after a look at Sasuke for allowance. But the puppy dashed away from Naruto's attempts to catch it and ran to hide behind Sasuke. Naruto chuckled, "I guess he wants to stay with you." Sasuke sighed as he looked down the puppy staring up at him adoringly. Looks like he had no choice. He walked Naruto to the door. Naruto leaned against the doorframe and grinned at him. "I'll be coming over a lot to check on the puppy and make sure you don't manage to kill it somehow." Sasuke scoffed. "You assume I'm like you, irresponsible and unable to understand the basic concepts about taking care of a pet." Naruto cocked his head. "What are you going to name it?" Sasuke frowned in thought, "I think... Fukushu." Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to speak but then Sasuke slammed the door in his face with a smirk. Sasuke turned around to find Fukushu sitting by his feet. He picked him up and started for the kitchen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Naruto was left dumbfounded at the smirk on Sasuke's face before the door was rudely closed in his face. He stared at the wood for a few moments longer. "Oh well." He shrugged. What can you expect from Uchiha Sasuke. He started down the street whistling a jaunty tune with a smile on his face.


End file.
